<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Memories by Rosalyn_Larry28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518500">Midnight Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28'>Rosalyn_Larry28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Boy Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Wears Glasses, Harry Styles is Marcel, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Rides A Motorcycle, Louis Tomlinson Smokes, Louis Tomlinson Wears A Leather Jacket, M/M, Nerd Harry Styles, One Shot, Smart Harry, Smart Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s always lived life on the safe side. That is until he meets Louis Tomlinson, the bad boy rebel of their high school that he may or may not have a crush on, as he’s walking home from book club one day. Louis takes an immediate liking to Harry and shows him that taking risks isn’t so bad, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rocks crunched under Harry’s feet as he walked home from book club. The trees have their leaves back and everything was beautiful and green.</p><p>“Hey! Styles!” Harry stopped walking under a large oak tree and looked up.</p><p>“Oh… hi,” the green eyed boy spoke, his voice nearly a whisper.</p><p>The boy jumped down from the tree, landing less than a foot from Harry. “Where were you? You’re not usually out this late?”</p><p>Harry looked down at his dirty white vans, to scared to meet the brown haired boy’s eyes. “I was at book club.”</p><p>“Book club? Really?”</p><p>“Yes, Louis… book club.”</p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to do on a Friday night? A party to attend? A beer to drink? A cig to smoke? Anything?”</p><p>“I don’t go to parties or drink beer or smoke. I’m sorry, but I have to get home and do my homework.”</p><p>“Do your homework? On a Friday?”</p><p>“Yeah. I need to get it done and study for my Psych test on Tuesday.”</p><p>“But you have all weekend to do that Harry. You even have Monday since it’s a holiday.”</p><p>“So?” Harry asked, adjusting his glasses on his nose.</p><p>“So. Why do it all now?”</p><p>“Cause it’s important.”</p><p>“Come out with me tonight. Relax for a bit,” Louis said more than asked, his fingers playing with the hem of Harry’s sweater vest.</p><p>“I can’t Louis. I need to do my homework and study.”</p><p>“And you will. Just not tonight.”</p><p>“Yes tonight.”</p><p>“Come on, Harry. Just one night. That’s all I’m asking.”</p><p>Harry sighed, bringing his eyes up from the ground. Louis was dressed as he normally is. Black vans on his feet, black skinnies hugging his thighs and showing the curve of his hips, a tank top from a band that Harry’s never heard of, and a black leather jacket. When Harry looks to his face, his breath hitches. The setting sun causing beautiful shades of purple and pink and orange to light Louis’ face. His cheekbones defined, black sunglasses perched on his nose. His beautiful brown hair styled into a perfect quiff.</p><p>“I- I just-”</p><p>Louis brought his fingers to his sunglasses, pulling them down to reveal his aqua colored eyes. Harry knew he was done for.</p><p>“Ok,” Harry breathed.</p><p>“Cool,” Louis smirked, putting his sunglasses back up. “Let’s go have some fun.”</p><p>Apparently fun meant going to a diner, eating fries, and drinking milkshakes all night. Hours passed by in a blur of stupid jokes made by Harry and Louis suggesting doing stupid things.</p><p>Harry had luckily remembered to text his mom that he wouldn’t be home until later because the next time he checked his phone it was midnight.</p><p>“Oh gosh, Louis, I have to get home. I’m out way later than I should be,” Harry spoke quickly.</p><p>Louis checked his phone. “It’s only twelve, Harry. The night’s still young.”</p><p>“Louis you don’t understand I have to get to bed so I can wake up at a reasonable time tomorrow to get my homework done and still have time to study.”</p><p>“Ok,” Louis sighed, throwing money on the table and standing up. “Let’s get you home.”</p><p>They walked in silence to Harry’s house. The warm spring breeze now had a slight chill to it causing Harry to shiver. Louis shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over Harry’s shoulders.</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to speak but Louis stopped him. “Don’t even try, Styles. You’re cold. I’m not.”</p><p>They reached Harry’s house and Harry gave Louis his jacket back. Without speaking Louis pulled Harry’s phone out of his pocket, typed in his number, and took a picture of him flipping off the camera, before texting himself and handing the phone back.</p><p>“Have a nice night, Harry.” And with that Louis walked away into the night.</p><p>The curly haired boy stared after him even after he disappeared from view wondering what in the world his night was.</p><p>The next morning Harry woke up at eight am and laid in bed until noon playing the events of last night through his head.</p><p>
  <em>Louis jumped out of a tree as I was walking home and asked me out… but was that a date? Are we dating now? Or did Louis just have nothing better to do last night? Did Louis make a bet with someone? Is that why he's paying attention to me now? What did Louis want from me? </em>
</p><p>Even with all of these questions running through his head, Harry couldn’t help but smile remember how Louis laughed at all his joke and stole his fries when he thought Harry wasn’t looking and seemed interested in everything Harry had to say.</p><p>Harry has always had a crush Louis, I mean how could he not? Louis is all hot and dangerous. Smoking behind the gym. Going out every weekend. Wearing sunglasses inside. His hair is always perfect without him even trying. He always wears a black leather jacket which covers the tattoos covering every inch of his arms. And he rides a motorcycle. Everything about Louis screams bad boy. Everything about Louis says that someone like Harry, someone who followed all the rules, wore sweater vests and glasses and took at least half an hour to tame his hair, would fall hopelessly in love him.</p><p>When he finally managed to get out of bed and to his desk to do his homework, he couldn’t concentrate. Just stared at the open textbook full of equations.</p><p>After staring for about ten minutes, Harry stood up and walked downstairs to get something to eat, hoping that would help his brain to focus. He made a turkey sandwich on whole wheat with lettuce and tomato before walking back up the stairs to do his homework.</p><p>Night came sooner than expected. The sun was fully set, and the moon was high in the sky, when Harry’s phone sounded with a new message. Normally Harry would ignore it, if it hadn’t been that the name Louis flashed on his screen.</p><p>“Up for another adventure?” the text read.</p><p>Harry looked from his phone to his half-finished math homework and sighed. That’s how Harry ended up walking around town at 9 pm with Louis at his side. They looked at the window displays of different shops and Louis bought Harry a hot chocolate and himself a tea before they settled on a bench near a walking trail.</p><p>“What do you think that person’s life is like?” Harry asking, looking at a man in baggy sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt carrying a drink holder with two coffees in it.</p><p>“I think he works as a teacher to a class of middle schoolers who all think he’s boring. But at home he has an amazing and spontaneous sex life. He and his wife go at it at least three time a day and always in a different room. That’s why he has the coffee,” Louis answered in a very matter of fact tone.</p><p>“Oh my god, nooooo.” Harry covered his face with his hands, giggling.</p><p>“That’s life, dear Harry. You must learn to accept it,” Louis said, covering his smile as he took a sip of his tea. “What about her? What do you think her story is?”</p><p>Harry looked to where Louis was nodding his head. A girl with long blonde hair stood waiting outside a restaurant looking down at her phone. She wore black leggings and a thick, oversized, blue sweater, her nails painted pink.</p><p>“I think she’s waiting for a woman that she met on a dating website. I think she’s been talking to this girl for months and has wanted to meet her multiple times, but the girl has been scared of meeting in person. I think this girl is already in love with the girl she met online but would never tell her that cause she fears rejection. But that all she wants in life is to find someone to love that will love her back just as much.”</p><p>“That’s kinda sad. What if the other girl never comes?”</p><p>“Then she’ll go home and order pizza and watch romance movies and cry. But she’ll pick herself back up because she knows that there’s someone out there for her, she just needs to find them.”</p><p>Just as Harry finished speaking a taxi pulls up in front of the restaurant and a woman with chestnut hair and dressed in black leggings and a black sweater steps out. As the taxi pulls away the blonde walks up to the woman and embraces her. The chestnut-haired woman hug her back, shyly before they pull away and walk into the restaurant.</p><p>Louis turns towards Harry, “Psychic!”</p><p>“I am not,” Harry giggles. “It’s your turn. Tell that person’s story.”</p><p>They both go back and forth making up random and ridiculous stories for anybody that the see walking the streets.</p><p>Harry’s in the middle of telling the story of a small child holding an ice cream when he spots a family of ducks waddling towards the pond near the trail.</p><p>“Ducklings!!” Harry shouts. He watches as they go into the pond and swim away. When he looks back to Louis, he finds his blue eyes already waiting for him. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Louis smiles, shaking his head. “Nothing at all Little Duckling.”</p><p>Harry looks down, blushing. “Tell the story of that dog across the street.”</p><p>Hours, and many stories, later. The streets are now mostly empty everyone having gone to bed for the night.</p><p>“Time to get you home,” Louis said, stand up from the bench.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it is,” Harry replies, kinda sad that the night has to end.</p><p>Louis walks Harry home just like the night before, silent. They reach Harry’s house and Louis says goodnight before walking away into the darkness again.</p><p>The next day flies by as Harry finishes his math homework. At six o’clock Harry does downstairs for family dinner.</p><p>Just as they’re finishing, his mom speaks, “Is your homework finished, Harry?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Harry replies.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘not yet’?” His mom asks.</p><p>“It’s not finished yet, but it almost is.”</p><p>“You always have it done by now Harry. Is it because you’ve been hanging out with that boy? The one who smokes and drinks and rides his motorcycle at outrageous speeds?”</p><p>“No, it’s not him at all, mom. I just haven’t finished it yet.”</p><p>“I forbid you to hang out with him anymore. I don’t need him corrupting my child any more than he has.”</p><p>“That’s not fair. It’s not his fault.”</p><p>“I don’t care, Harry, go to your room.”</p><p>“No!” Harry shouts, pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys as he runs out the front door. He walks down to the corner of the street.</p><p>He texts the one person who might be able to help him, <em>'Any chance we can go somewhere?'</em></p><p><em> 'Where?' </em>Louis’ response comes not even a minute later.</p><p>
  <em> 'Away from here. I’m at the corner down the street from my house.'</em>
</p><p>A couple minutes later, Harry hears Louis before he sees him. The rumble of his motorcycle all too familiar. Once Louis is in front of Harry, he hands him a helmet and helps him on the bike.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Harry asks.</p><p>“You’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>Harry holds around Louis waist and they drive through and out of town. Tall lit up buildings turning into flat, dark land.</p><p>After about fifteen minutes, Louis makes a right turn and paved road turns into grass under the tires. They come to a stop not even a minute later. Louis gets off before helping Harry off, warning him about the hot pipes on the side of bike.</p><p>“Welcome to my hidden paradise,” Louis states, spreading his arms wide in front of them.</p><p>Harry looks around amazed. They’re at a small cliff overlooking the ocean. Flowers growing on either side of the walkway. The stars brighter than he’s ever seen them.</p><p>“It’s- It’s- amazing, Lou,” Harry speaks, the nickname slipping out.</p><p>Louis grabs Harry’s wrist and gently pulls him forward before sitting down near the edge, Harry sitting down next to him.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Louis asks, a couple minutes into the silence.</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>They stare out at the sky, Harry sitting cross-legged while Louis put his legs straight in front of him and leans back on his hands. Every so often Louis points to a group of stars and tells Harry their constellation name.</p><p>After Louis does this about five times, Harry looks over at Louis. “How do you know all of this?” Harry asked, amazed.</p><p>“I aced astronomy last semester,” Louis replied casually.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Harry asked confused. “I got a B in that class…”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m acing all my classes actually. I know surprising, considering how I am.”</p><p>“What? No! That’s not what-”</p><p>“Harry, it’s ok. Everybody thinks I’m just some bad boy with no brain because I smoke outside the gym and ride a motorcycle to school. It’s not a big deal. I used to be just like you,” Louis confesses.</p><p>“What do you mean? Just like me how?”</p><p>“I used to study all the time and do all my extra credit work and never go out anywhere at anytime,” Louis stated. “But do you know what that got me? Stress and anxiety and pressure and still not perfect grades. I was too hard on myself and I wound myself too tight trying to be perfect for the first two years of high school. So, the summer before junior year started, I enrolled in driving school, got myself a motorcycle license and a bike, bought a pack of cigs and a black leather jacket and became who you see before you.”</p><p>“That’s when I noticed you… junior year. Why didn’t I see you before that?”</p><p>“I blended in with the masses, too focused on my work to make friends and too anxious to want to stick out.”</p><p>“Why did you decide to become the bad boy persona that you did?”</p><p>“I was too stressed out to do anything. I tried to think of something fun that I could do to de-stress and I had always loved motorcycles, so that was that decision made. But I was still slightly stressed out and so many people say the cigarettes help with stress. Then when I was walking past this thrift store on the way home, I spotted a black leather jacket in the window and knew I had to have it. So, my look was made, the personality was something I had to work on,” Louis laughed.</p><p>Louis continued saying, “Luckily, I was always good at acting. Put on a smirk, lift your chin up, and don’t make eye contact. Wearing dark sunglasses also always helps, no one can see the fear in your eyes if they can’t see your eyes.” Louis leaned in closer to Harry’s ear and whispered, “Plus, they make you look like a douche bag if you wear them anywhere but outside.”</p><p>Harry burst out laughing which caused Louis to smile.</p><p>Once Harry calmed down, he turned towards Louis, “Why did you choose to talk to me?”</p><p>Louis’ smile faded into a frown as his brows furrowed, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, I’m nobody. We aren’t in the same circles. Hell, I’m not even in a circle. I stay to myself. I only do homework. I only ever go from school to home and book club on Fridays. So why me?”</p><p>“Oh, my silly duckling. Did you not listen to my story? I was just like you and stressed myself out beyond belief and I still wasn’t making perfect grades. But now I’m acing all my classes and have been since junior year. It’s not that they got easier. You should know that, I’m in all your advanced classes, which is all of your classes in general. But I’m not stressed about getting perfect grades. Stressing about stuff like that can be overwhelming and it can cloud your brain enough that you forget the information you need for tests. I don’t want you to think bad about yourself over something that doesn’t matter as much as you think it does.”</p><p>Harry stares blankly at Louis, trying to process everything he’s just been told. After a few moments pass, Harry blinks and turns his head to the moon glowing above them and watches how it’s reflect ripples in the water below.</p><p>“Are you ok, my little ducking?” Louis whispers.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Harry replies, monotone as he continues to stare out at the water.</p><p>“No, you’re not. What’s wrong? Was it something I said?”</p><p>“No, it’s not- It wasn’t- It’s just-”</p><p>Louis sits patiently waiting for Harry’s words.</p><p>Harry takes a deep breath before he starts again. “It’s just that, you do all this for me just so I don’t stress myself out? Not because, you like me in any way?” He asks, turning to look at Louis, his eyes an even brighter blue in the moonlight.</p><p>There’s silence as Louis processes what’s just been said. <em>Harry doesn’t think I like him… why would I do this if all he did was care about him? Of course, I like him!</em></p><p>Louis opens his mouth to speak, but the words won’t come out, so he shuts it again. Harry takes that as his answer and looks away, picking at the grass by his feet.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Louis reaches his right hand out and gently grabs Harry’s jaw turning his face slowly back to him, his left hand softly rubs down Harry cheek. Harry’s about to question him when he feels a pair of soft lips on top of his own and his eyes flutter closed. The kiss is slow and gentle, but the raw emotion seeps through. After a couple seconds Louis pulls back, and Harry opens his eyes.</p><p>“Of course, I like you Harry.”</p><p>Harry blinks back at Louis in complete shock before he surges forward and connects their lips again. This kiss full of heat. Louis slowly lays back, pulling Harry with him, as they kiss late into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!! Don't Forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>